This is the Life
by eaglegal
Summary: Oneshot. Abby knows exactly how to get rid of a pest in her life. A bit of personal expirence in my life


Sixteen year old Abby was walking down the school steps on a Friday afternoon with her best friends, Hailey and Anna, by her side. Dean and Sam had decided that for a couple of months, they were going to let Abby live a normal life to see if she liked it. They were even renting an apartment. If she didn't, they were going to go back to their hunting life. The time was almost up and Abby hadn't decided if she wanted to hunt again or not.

"Yo, Abigail!" a voice behind the girls yelled and they turned around to see Bryan Mathers walking towards them with a big cocky smile on his face.

"The name's Abby" Abby explained with annoyance in her voice. Bryan had been bugging her all week and she was getting sick of it.

"Yeah, whatever, so you doing anything this weekend? Cause I know your just dying to get a piece of this." Bryan said as he was looking her up and down.

"Bryan, even if I was possessed, I wouldn't go out with you" Abby said which got her a weird look from the guy in front of her.

"Oh, you will. Or I'll make you. And I'm not going to stop trying till you do. See you around." Bryan said as the girls started to walk away.

"God, that guy is a creep; you know he won't give up." Anna said.

"Yeah, what happens if he shows up at your place?" Hailey chimed in.

"Oh, my brothers would kill him…." Abby said nonchalantly, and then looked as if a light bulb went off.

"You guys, I am a genius…." Abby said then ran back the other way, leaving those two in complete confusion.

"Hey Bryan, hey I've thought about it and yes, I would like to go out with you. How about tonight? Pick me up around seven at this address. Apartment 3C" Abby then wrote down her address in his hand and then walked away with a smile on her face.

"Ok, what was that about? Are you possessed?" Anna said.

"No, I just have the perfect plan for Bryan to back off. For good" Abby said and then explained her plan to her friends.

_Six Forty-Five p.m. Winchester apartment…_

"Hey guys, can I talk to you?" Abby asked her brothers. Dean was lying on the couch watching t.v. and Sam was in the kitchen getting out beers for him and Dean.

"Yeah, sure" Sam said as he sat down in a chair and handed Dean his drink.

"Decide to come back on the road?" Dean asked, not even looking away from the t.v.

"No, I still have a couple weeks for that…..this is about a guy…" Abby said in a nervous tone purposely.

That got both her brothers full attention.

"See theirs this guy, his name is Bryan, and he keeps bugging me. Saying all this weird stuff about how I'm hot and how he wants to conquer me, and then there was something about a cheery and its really starting to bug me" Abby started rattling off things that she knew would get her brother angry. She even said it in her Bambi voice to make her sound like she had no idea what any of it meant.

Both her brothers' faces went from curious to rage in 3.2 seconds.

"Anyway, he said that he was going to be here around seven tonight and I could handle him myself but the last time I tried, he wouldn't take no for an answer, and I just don't know what to do anymore" Abby finished and almost had tears in her eyes. _Damn, I'm good!_

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him" Dean said with anger in his face as he started to pace around the room.

Sam got up because he heard the door bell ring; he did not have a good look on his face either.

Dean ran in front and opened the door with Sam and Abby right behind him.

Bryan stood there with a cocky smile on his face until he realized Dean and Sam looked pissed. And I mean the kind of look that had Abby thanking God that they didn't have any weapons near the door.

"So Abby, ya coming or what?" Bryan asked rudely once he had the courage to look past her brothers.

"Uh, I don't know what kind of world you live in, but she is not going anywhere with you. Ever." Sam glared at Bryan while he was trying to size him up. _O yeah, I could take this chump_

"O, I think she is. See, we had a date set up tonight and I planned on having fun and her coming with me is a part of my fun….so…." Bryan trying to step inside.

"Listen buddy, our little _baby_ sister is never going out with a guy like you, you're an egoistical jackass who thinks that he's all tough and all that. Well your not. And your not going anywhere near our sister ever again. And if I so much as see you look at her in any way, you'll be walking in a whole new way for the rest of your life, ya got me?" Dean said as he was pushing Bryan back to the stairs and out of the building.

"And that's the way you handle guys like that" Sam said once Dean was back in the apartment.

"Thanks guys, I did not want to have to deal with him anymore…..so that helps me make my decision. I'm ready to come back. I want to go hunting again." Abby told her brothers.

"Good because we already found a hunt and have been packing your stuff all week." Dean said and picked her up. He carried her to her room and threw her on the bed. "Now finish packing runt, we're hitting the road bright and early."

"Prick!" she yelled at the door.

"Ass!" she heard Dean yell back at her. _Yep, _she thought, _this is definitely the life._


End file.
